My Prince Charming is Called Red Hood
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: A teenage girl finds friendship in the antihero Red Hood after he saves her. Soon there friendship might become something more. But dark villain may compromise their love, and the safety of Gotham City. (New chapter up!)
1. Parkour

Do every feel like your parents force you to do activities they use to do when they were young. No, then count you self lucky, if yes then you know how I feel. My mom forces me to go to dance class every Saturday.

I wake up to a bright and sunny Saturday. I get up and rub my eyes andI push my red-brown hair out of my face. I get up to go to my window and stare at Gotham below. Oh how beautiful Gotham looks in morning, so peaceful and innocence. Now back to Saturday dance classes. My mother thinks I go every Saturday but really I go and hang out with my parkour friends.

I move away from the window to my closet. I pick out a three quarter red jacket, roomy grey jogging pants, a black tank top, and grey high tops. I peer out my door and yell at my mom. "I'm going to dance class mom, bye"

"Have fun sweetie don't forget your phone" she says from the kitchen I guess. Before I leave I put my phone in my back pocket. I go out my window on to my fire escape. I climb until I reach my roof. My mother doesn't worry when I leave out the fire escape. She always thinks I climb down not up.

When on my roof I jump from my roof to the neighboring roof to the left. I jump the next four roofs to the left until I reach the roof of my friend Piper. Piper is my Japanese-American parkour friend with purple dyed hair. She's the one who got me into parkouring, she also my best friend at school. When I reach her roof I see her stretching. "Hey Piper" I say to her.

"Hey Alexandra" she says standing up. She wears a white tank top, over it is a purple loose tank top, black jogging pants, and black high tops.

"I told you to call me Alex" I say hugging her.

" I know I just want to annoy you" she sticks out her tongue. "Mom still thinks you go to dance class" she ask

"Dad still thinks you go to piano" I say in return. We both laugh at the same time. We both lie to our parents because they will never approve of this.

"Hey ladies" says our best guy friend Blake. Piper and I both hug him. Blake has dark brown hair and is wearing a black t-shirt with grey writing on it, dark grey jogging pants and black high tops. "Ready to go" he says We both nod, then were off.

* * *

We all go jumping and climbing all the buildings of Gotham not saying a word. Doing this relives all the stress of being a senior in highschool and the stress of our home life. We do this until late afternoon then we retire at Piper house playing Xbox until eight. My mom texts me to come home through the front door and not the fire escape so she doesn't think I'm a murderer. I say good bye to my friends and leave.

I walk out of Piper's house looking around, Gotham at night isn't the nicest. When walking home I see drug deals going down, hookers getting pick up and a mugging. I try to keep my head up and walk a little bit faster. Just four blocks away.

I start to get cat calls from men twice my age. "Hey why don't take a ride with me sweetie" or "I can make your night darling". Just three blocks away. I decide keep my head down and keep walk until a hand comes over my mouth and pulls me into a dark alley. I try to scream and move but I'm paralyzed from fear. "Hey honey how's it hanging" says a raspy voice who smells like cigarettes. I hear him bring out a pocket knife and aim it at my throat. "What should I do to you." he ask I start to move a little but the knife comes closer to my throat. "Kill you ,or feel you up until you beg me to stop" I cry a little when he says a this.

"How about you get your ass kick" says a younger male voice. The creepy man holding turns around shaking. In front of me stands Red Hood sitting on a fire escape. He hops off and walks towards us with a certain swagger ( yes I said swagger)."I'm s-sorry man here take her." The creepy guy push me to Red Hood.

"You think I'll forgive you for almost killing a innocent girl?" Red Hood says. I go to stand behind him, I'm no coward but I'm not denying his services , He save me. Red Hood punches him in the face breaking creepy guy's nose.

"Leave now and be happy I didn't do worse" Creepy Guy runs like a mad man.

"Thank you" I say once Red Hood turns around.

"No problem sweet cheeks" I feel him smirking even though his face is covered by a red helmet. I give him a look and turn around to go back home when his hand catches my wrist. He pulls me back to him and I'm close to his chest. His other hand goes to the small of my back. "Let me take back home swe-"

"Alex" I say cutting him off. I move away from him. "I'm capable of going home by myself" I say.

"Really?" he grabs my waist and shoots a grappling hook (I guess) to the roof. I put my arms around his neck as he pulls us up. "I wasn't really asking" he says once were on the roof.

I put my hands on m hips. "Do you always kidnap girls like me?" I ask

"Only pretty ones. Where do you lived sweet cheeks?" he ask

"First don't call me sweet cheeks, and second four roofs down" I say pointing that direction.

"Than lets go"

* * *

_Five minutes and four roofs down later_

Me and Red Hood reach my roof five later not saying a whole word to each other. "Bye sweet cheeks, hope to run into soon"

I nod to him and he turns away.

He might be a jerk and flirts (badly) with me, but he saved my life. "Hey" I say. He turns around. "Thank You" I climb down from the roof onto the fire escape. On the way down way down I hear him laugh a little.

I jump onto my bed face first and groan into my pillow loudly.

"Alexandra is that you, I told you come through the front door." my mom says from the living room next to my room.

"Sorry Mom!" I say back.

This was such an interesting day .

* * *

**I hope you like chapter one of my story. Please review it makes me happy when you do and sad when you don't. **


	2. Him

**Sorry this chapter is not edited, it will be soon.**

I wake up Sunday with the thoughts of last night still fresh in my mind. I stay in bed all day only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom. I wasn't really up to going into the Gotham city streets. Later around five I called Piper to tell her about last night.

"Oh my god Alex all this happed to you? I feel so bad I should of let Blake walk you home" Piper says sadly

"Its ok Piper I'm ok" I say trying to reassure her.

"Yeah cause you were save by batkid"

"Oh yeah…"

"So tell me again who save you? The hot one or the other oldest one?" Piper says

"Red Hood" I say firmly. The thought of him creeps back into my mind. The times when her flirt with me and when he save me. His flirtatious remarks were not all I remember of him. His tall strong build (compare to my weak and lanky build), and the way he touch me (in a none pervert way). I try to shake away the thoughts of him away.

"Oh good the hot one. Did you sleep with him? You know as a token of thank you."

"No Piper, no I didn't" I hear her grunt in the background. "I'm no whore. I want to save my virginity for some one special" I say sternly.

"Ok, ok you got me there"" I hear Piper's mom call her for diner. "OK Mom be there in a minute. I'll see you tomorrow Alex"

"Bye" I say. She hangs up and I lay in my bed. Piper thinks Red Hood is the hot one? Ok.

Before I know it my eyes grow heavy and I fall asleep.

The next morning to my alarm clock, it reads 6:00. Yay time to go to school.

I go to my bathroom clean up then go to my closet to pick out an outfit. I settle on red skinny jeans, a blue shirt with red strips, a blue cardigan, and brown ankle boots. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and put on some bangles.

I grab my large brown purse and phone and head out. "Bye Mom, love you" I yell out before I leave.

By the time I reach the street I see Piper waiting for me. She's wearing a blue plaid shirt, with a blue tank top, blue converse, and rip jeans. Her purple hair was slightly covered with a grey beenie. A very different outfit from her parkour outfit.

"Hey Al ready to go?" Piper says.

"Yeah" I say. She puts her arm around me and drags me toward school. Yay! (I say sarcastically)

Five minutes later we arrive at school. The huge building of death, my hell, four years of stress, the place were I can't be my self. Finally my senior year. The front of the building addedSome days I wish Blake was here, not in a private school cross town.

"Alex clam down its the finally year" Piper puts her hand on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Pi-" I get cut by a loud engine.

We turn around and a black Lamborghini pulls up sharply on the curb. All the teens going into the buildings turn their heads. The Lamborghini's suicide doors open and two young men come out. Whispers and giggles came from the girls, grunts came from the boys.

Out from the car came Jason Todd and Timothy Drake. "What the hell, doesn't Drake go to private school?" said a girl behind me."

"Not anymore I heard he transfer" said another.

Q"Oh my god Alex that's Jason Todd!" Piper says jumping up and down. "He's my #1 crush in front of Red Hood"

Ugh I can't stand Jason Todd. I'm not into the bad boys.

Jason wore a grey shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and black boots. All the girls behind me freak out when he gets closer to us. Timothy walks out of car ignoring Jason.

"Your welcome asshole" Jason says.

"Whatever" Tim says.

Jason winks towards my direction (which a huge group of girls where) they and Piper giggle loudly causing Jason chuckle a little.

The bell rings indicating the start of school. The girls whine as they walk away grunting. Piper pats my shoulder implying she leaving. I however stood in my spot staring at him.

Their was something alluring about him, familiar almost. Once he found out I was staring at him he quickly went into his car and drove away. I turn and left, rushing to science.

During science I zone out thinking about Red Hood and Jason Todd. It was killing me. Then suddenly I had an idea. Jason is Red Hood. It's clearly obvious, they both have similar builds and when Jason saw me he ran like he knew me. I never talk to him like ever, I repeat never talk to him.

Oh shit, I just solve who Red Hood was. Damn.


	3. Taunting

Heres a little chapter I wrote. Promise I upload more, hopeful this week

* * *

When the last period of the day ended no one was as happy as me. I rushed out of Math and went straight to my locker. I grab all important books, and stuff my bag, and slam the door. So yay it was time to confront him Jason Todd. I started to get nervous. How do you confront someone about their alter ego. Especially since their an anti hero. I take a deep breathe and before I went to the black Lamborghini I got a text.

Piper

{Can't walk with you today. Stuck in SAT classes. ): }

I put my phone in my back pocket and slung my book bag and look down at what I'm wearing. Ugh why did I wear this. I can't meet him like this (why do care, don't know). I took off my blue cardigan and undo my fishtail braid, letting loose my wavy hair. I continue my march to the black Lamborghini, like this morning absence the horde of girls. He was just there in his black RayBans leaning against his cars. I'm only a few feet away once someone steps in front of me, Some one who don't want to talk to. My ex boyfriend Dylan. Dylan was my boyfriend for most of high school. From freshmen to junior. Than came the summer before senior year. Dylan had the nerve to tell me he join a gang. A gang that peddle drugs and other horrible things. He wanted me to stay with him but I said, hell no! So we broke up. Now he's here in front of me being more of douche then ever. He had blonde hair in a David Beckham hairstyle, A smug look, a sleeveless shirt with skulls on it, black jeans and black boots.

"Hey babe miss me?" He says

"Fuck off" I say I'd rolled my eyes at him. "Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you"

"Why babe I could give you anything but we have to get together" Dylan ran his hand through his hair. Bringing back painful memories when we use to date.

"Whatever leave me alone"

"Okay fine" Dylan walks away a few steps and back hands me in the face. I bring my hand to my face. I see him walk back to his hang friends. I hope Jason didn't see that (don't want to him to kill my ex). I move towards Jason and ignore my ex.

"Hey-Hey you Jason Todd" he looks up and I keep walking up to him to I'm face to face to him.

"I'm sorry do I know who you are" Jason stood up straight. I walk up to him and poke my finger into his chest. His hard well toned chest (wait what did I say)

"Stop bull-shitting me I say. "You know who I'm and I know who you are both of you". Jason rolled his eyes and looks at me. He grabs me and pushes me against the car, he traps me with his arms. I look at his face was nervous.

"Are you scared or something? You look like you seen a ghost "

Jason rolled his eyes. "Your that girl I saved in alley the other night. How did you figure out my alter ego?!"

"I'm a pretty smart girl"

"Well I hope you keep your smart ass quiet"

HhI lift his left arm and go under it. I start walking home and I yell back. "Maybe I'll just post it online and have the police on your ass" Thank god most of the school has left. Except the weird kids who probably don't care about out conversation. I pretend like I ignore him but I heard him walk up behind me,he grab my arm and I turn around.

"You better keep your mouth shut" he then walks back to his Lamborghini, and I saw him and his tight ass walk away (WTF am I talking about?!) I continue my walk back home with my head held high.

Five minutes

I walk into my apartment and I instantly smell the scent of alcohol. The smell only men't one thing. My father was home. I heard a

Muffle cry and walk over to the kitchen. My mother was crying on the floor with bruises all over her, their was broken glass and beer everywhere. "Alex go away I don't want you to see me like this" my mom says.

"Mom you can't let him do this to you, you can say n-" I'm cut off by a loud booming voice.

"You leave my woman alone you little whore!" says my (ugh) father. I face my mother bedroom door, fist mother grabs my leg and I turn and walk to my room. I slam the door in anger. I walk into my boring room. My walls are a dark red with yellow border. My room is very boring. I have closet next to a huge window. Next to closet is a dresser with a mirror. Across the dresser is my bed. I have grey sheets, yellow blanket, and a yellow and grey pillow case.

I jump on my bed face up and cry a little, then my phone rang. For a minute I didn't want to answer it but did any way. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I wipe my eyes.

"You better have not told any one about me" Jason says.

Jason?! How the did he get my number?

"Wait how did you get my number? Never mind why are you calling me?"

"To make sure you didn't tell any one"

"I'm not that low of a person" I sit up straight in my bed.

"Hey go look out your window" Jason says. I get up and open my curtains, and right there across the street was Jason in an apartment parallel to my rooM"What are you doing in there!" I ask shock.

"I fucking live here that's why" answers Jason on the phone while waving to in his apartment.

Well shit this was going to interesting.


	4. A Night to Remember

I lay on my bed running my hands through my hair. How am I going to deal with a Jason Todd who is my neighbor and has my phone number. I turn on my face and scream into my pillow. I turn back and grab my phone , hours have passed and now it's 9:00, I get up and go to my dresser. I grab my brush and comb my hair I into a pony tail. I change my school clothes and put on a white spaghetti shirt and baggy sweat pants and white socks.

While looking at myself in the mirror my phone begun to ring. I get up and look at my phone hoping its Piper ,but realizing it's not It's (ugh) Jason Todd. I answer the phone.

"What do you want from my life?" I answer.

"Can't I just call you when ever I want?"

"No"

"Okay never mind just come to your window and open your curtains" Jason says.

I walk over to my curtains. I see Jason in his Red Hood uniform without his helmet on in his apartment.

"Come with me on patrol tonight" wait what the fuck did he say.

"What like a date?" I say joking. I put my hands on my hips.

"No not like a fucking date. I need your help for something, just meet me in your roof in five minutes okay"

"Fine" I roll my eyes.

I leave my window and go to my closet. I take out my black jacket and put it on. I find a pair of black combat boots and put it on. I lock my door and walk over to the window and open it. Mom probably already asleep so she'll possibly not hear me leaving. I go to my window and climb up to the roof. I already see Jason standing there with his helmet in his hands.

"Took you long enough" Jason says

"Whatever. Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Well your ex boyfriend Dylan is a member of the Deathstalker gang. I want you to be there when I kick his ass"

So Jason did see Dylan hit me. I walk up to Jason and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this for me" I say.

He takes my hand and pushes it off his shoulder.

"I wasn't doing it for you. I've been tracking the Deathstalker Gang for awhile now. You were an after thought" he puts his helmet on. "Here just in case things get bad." Jason hands me a leg holster with a loaded gun inside. I take it and put it on. He puts his helmet on.

Jason might say he isn't doing this for me, but I know he is. Whatever, boys will be boys.

"Lets go I'm ready" I nod my head to Jason

"Okay Lexia down the fire escape and to my motorcycle. Don't complain about going down the fire escape because I know you do parkour" Jason then jumps off the side of the building where I assume is where the fire escape is. I follow after him, I see him jump with ease and I follow after him. We both jump and do moves down the fire escape until we reach ground level were the motorcycle is. He hops on and I climb on to, for a minute I just sit there.

"What's taking you so long, just put your arms around me. I don't bit...much" Jason jokes.

I roll my eyes and put my arms around his waist, we then drive off. This isn't my first time on a bike, when me and (ugh) Dylan dated he use to take me out on his bike all the time.

However the difference between Jason and Dylan is when I'm with Dylan I feel bored. I loved him (past tense), but our relationship was never exciting. It was to safe. Yet even in this small moment with Jason I already feel my heart racing. My adrenaline is pumping and I'm loving it. He's dark,mysterious, and protective. I hate to say this but I think i'm developing a tiny a very tiny little crush on him. Shhh don't tell him.

We've been driving for a awhile so I decide to talk to him.

"Jason can I ask you something?'I don't wait for him to answer. "Why don't you call me sweet cheeks anymore? And how do you know so much about me?"

"Well first off I was getting bored with the nickname Sweet Cheeks and I like Lexie, it fits you. Second I was train by my old mad Bats what did you expect?' Jason answer me.

I sigh a little and wander a little more.

_Five Minutes __Later_

We drive a little closer to Gotham River where all the warehouses are.

"Okay Lexie shut the hell up now. Here is warehouse 369 this is one of the places the Deathstalker gang hides out in. So your going to stay were I hide you and I'll come and get you when everything is over, okay?" Jason says as we slowly park behind huge scraps of metal.

"Yeah I get it" Jason gets off and walks away a little. "Hey Jason be careful okay don't get hurt."

Jason looks back at me and answers. "Of course Lexie of course" he then walks away to an unknown place.

_15 minutes later_

I feel like I been waiting for ever for him, I'm actually staring to get nervous for him. That and i'm actually bored there's only so much you can do when you stuck hiding behind scraps of metal. I actually take the stupidest choice and actually get up and go look for him. I know ,I know he told me to stay hidden, but im not just going to leave him.

I walk around looking until I find a side door. I open the door and walk in and take out the gun Jason gave me. From the shadows I see Jason fighting three gang members. He's bleeding from various places and he's losing, he'll die if I don't do something. I've shoot a gun once before, but never at a moving object. I have the gun out pointed at the gang member closetest to Jason. I take aim and count to three.

1- I can do this.

2- Wait I can't do this!

3- You have to do this Alex!

Bam! I pull the trigger and shoot the man in the chest. Bam! Bam! I shoot the next two in the chest. I just killed two men.

I ran straight to Jason who is now kneeling on the ground. I put the gun on the ground and hold his head up my hands.

"Hey-hey i'm here now. Here to save you." I look at him through his mask.

"Look..out" Jason grabs me and covers me with his body.

Bullets from nowhere start to shoot at us, but I'm protected because of Jason. Once the shooters stop to reload, Jason grabs my gun and shoots the unknown shooters.

"Where did you come from?" Jason asks

"From that side door over there" I point to the door from which I came from. Jason picks me up and when run towards the door. Once were outside he runs towards the bike and drops me. I know he's too weak to drive so I hop on first.

"Come on I'll drive" I say

"Fine" Jason says as he hops on. We soon drive off.

_Two Minutes_

As we drive off I feel hands on my hips and a head on my back.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"You know just bleeding out, but expect that I'm fine. Thanks for asking"

"Oh just shut up Jason"

The rest of the drive was in silence

_Five minutes later_

I park Jason's bike in the alley next to my apartment building. I help Jason off the best I can to help him up the stairs and to my apartment. Hopefully Mom is asleep so she won't see a strange man in her house.

I guide Jason to my bedroom and to my bed. "Stay here and be quiet". I close the door behind me and run towards my bathroom. There is were I find my mom's first aid kit, I then run back to my bed room. When I get back Jason looks past out on my bed with his helmet on the floor. I drop the bag on the floor, and pull out a needle, thread, alcohol, gauze, and tweezers.

"Wait your going to sew me up?!" Jason head pops up a little.

"Well duh who else is? I can't really take you to a hospital?" I snap back as I disinfect the tweezers.

"Have you done this before?" Jason asks

"Well... no but I saw my Mom do it. It can't be that hard" I kneel over him. "Now take off your shirt"

Jason doesn't argue and takes off his shirt.

"I'm getting stitched up by a rookie oh my" Jason covers his eyes with his left arm.

I take the gauze and clean up some blood and take the tweezers. I lean over, count to three. Then go straight to the bullet in his upper chest. Oh lord help me.

* * *

_Thank you everyone who review, favorite, and follow , my story thank you so much. You make writing this story so much more fun. _


	5. A Chance

3_ hours later_

I'm laying in my blood stained bed, In my blood stained clothes. I deserve a god damn award for getting these fucking bullets out of Jason Todd. I don't now how I did this but I did it. Jason is currently laying in my bed next to me sleeping (?). I get up and go to my bathroom. I wash off all the blood from my hands and face. I go back to my room were Jason is still sleeping. Maybe if I change fast enough he wont see me in my bra and panties (Yay like that's the lest of my worries)

I go to my closet and grab black tights and a light blue t-shirt. I took off my baggie pants and shoes and quickly put on the black tights. I take my jacket and shirt off, I let my hair flow down to my back. I throw my dirty clothes in my laundry bag.

"Alex you still there?" I hear Jason mumbles.

I quickly put on my shirt and went over to my bed and sit on a side of my bed. Jason eyes open and he looks at me.

"What do you want?" I whisper to him.

"Nice bra" Jason head falls back on my bed. I shrug if off and lay on the side in which im sitting on.

"Can you just shut up and go to sleep. I have school tomorrow, its only Tuesday" I say. I close my eyes and go to sleep

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my mom banging on my door. Yay school, the life of a 17 (almost 18 year old).

"Wake up Alexandra your going to be late for school!" my mom yells though my door. Oh shit Jason; I hope Mom doesn't come in. I pop up. my hair a mess, and look next to me. He wasn't there, thank god.

"Yeah, Yeah, mom i'm getting ready now" I jump up and run to my dresser and check my phone. It read 7:30. Oh crap I better hurry up. I went to my closet and pulled out a graphic shirt, high waisted black shorts, I quickly take off my night clothes and put on my school clothes. I run around my room until I found my combat boots from my last night and put them on. I look around again until I find my brown bag from yesterday and find a black book bag. I dump all of the contents from the brown bag into the black book bag. I run to my front door and leave my apartment.

I run down the stairs to the street and check my phone- 7:40. Oh shit I can barely make it to school. I continue down the street until I heared a-

"Hey Lexia"

I turned around to see Jason leaning on his Lambogimgi waving at me. I run over to Jason and put my hands on my hips.

"Come on I'll take you to school"

"Wait, what did you say? What about Tim?" I look down a little

"Well he's smart enough to get there on his own. Come on we don't have time to argue" Jason walks away and to the drivers seat.

I don't argue with him and get into the passenger seat.

Before I even buckle my belt Jason pulls off and peels away.

"Well to say you have a heavy foot is and understatement" I hold on to the sides of the car.

* * *

_Holy Shit __5 minutes_ _later_

We get to school way really quick and I swear I'm going to kill Jason... if I don't die first.

I get out of the car and so does he. I check my phone and its 7:45. There is bunch of kids outside the school. I start to walk away but-

"Hey, no thank you" Jason who is once again leaning on his car. I once again walk over to him.

"Thank you Jason from taking me here"

"Your welcome Lex- Alex.. wait come closer"

I slowly walk closer to him. "What do you want?"

Before I knew it he kisses me on the cheek and pulls away before I even could be react.

"Have a great day" he smirks at me and walks away. I just stand there for a moment shock and confused. Everyone is staring and I know it, but I'm I need to get to class, I walk away and put my hand on my cheek and walk towards my first class of the day.

* * *

_2 periods later_

Its the third period of the day-English and I'm still thinking about him. I'm semi-listening to what my teacher is saying. Its Twenty Thousands Leagues Under the Sea a story I already read. I was taking notes but stop to doodle in my notebook. I just drew random images- The Deathstalker symbol (two snakes and a dagger), the warehouses, Red Hood's helmet, and Jason's name every where. I think my little crush is turning into an unhealthy obsession.

I feel a poke on my arm and turn to my right side to see Piper. I forgot we had English together.

She hands me a note and I open it.

_What was with you and Jason Todd this morning?_

I answer back.

_Does it really matter Piper?_

I look forward at the teacher as I handed the note to Piper. From the corner of my eye I see her roll her eyes then write something down. She passed me the note again

_I'm your best friend can't I just know! Are you two dating!_

_No, its complicated._

By the time Piper gets the note back class has ended. I gather all my stuff and hurry out of the classroom. But before I leave the front door I feel a hand on my arm. Assuming it was the teacher I put on a fake smile. Instead I saw Piper.

"Im your best friend don't you forget about that." she turns and walks away.

* * *

_Lunch_

Its lunch time and im sitting by myself. I don't really want to be around people right now, but then some had to come and ruined my "fun".

"Oh look boys its the little gold digging whore from this morning... no wait its just our resident bitch Alex."

Without looking up from my salad I already know its Dylan. I slowly look up at him with a disgust look.

"Leave me alone asswipe" I say looking at him.

"What I'm not good enough anymore? Your rebound guy is the rich" Dylan is leaning over the table his face in my face. His crew behind him smirking and laughing.

"Its not like tha-"

"Can you just shut up! Your so goddamn annoying. No wonder I broke up with you." His whole crew stared whopping and hollering.

I stood up from my seat grabbing my butter knife.

"Is that what you been telling them huh." I say coming around the table to be face to face with him.

"What your deafening your self now" Dylan looks down at my hand.

"Yes maybe I' am" I took my knife in my hand and shove it in his shoulder repeatly

_Suspended and 15 minutes later_

I walk into my house and go straight to my room.

Mom's not here right now probably catching a shift at the dinner that's not to far from here.

I lay on my bed and take out my phone. Should I call Jason? Were not besties but he's the closet thing I have expect Piper. But maybe I could call Blake... no were not the closets of friends. Piper and him have a better relationship then we do.

So I just said fuck it and called Jason.

_Ring Ring Ring- _"Hello?"

"Hey Jason its me-Alex?" I said.

"Yeah Yeah I now, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I got suspended but that's not the big deal, can you just come over I need to talk to you." I ask

"Fine"

Your may be asking what I have to tell him but you have to wait until he come over.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

I walk over to my front door and open the door. There stood Jason with his hands crossover his chest.

"What do you want" he walk right past me and into my living room.

"Well come in" I close the door and walk over to him. "I've been wanting to ask you this question since yesterday."

"What... is it"

"Train me"

"Your kidding me"

"I'm not. Last night open my eyes. I want more nights like that."

Jason grabs my shoulders and looks at me hard. "This isn't a hobby its a lifestyle. You put your life on the line every night. This isn't for the weak."

"Jason please I can do this okay. I'll do it with or without you." I snap back at Jason.

"Tell me the real reason why you want to do this. Then I'll think about it."

I walk away from him a little. "I got kick out of school today because I stab Dylan. I didn't stab him out of anger only. I did it because he deserve it, I want to keep doing that Jason. Many more people deserve justice one way or another.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm so stupid but fine...I'll train you."

"Yay!" I run back to Jason and hug him real tight then step back. "When do we start"

"Saturday morning"

* * *

This is a little bit unedited so I hope you don't mind, I just really wanted to get this chapter uploaded soon. I fix this chapter real soon


	6. Training

"Harder, Harder"

"I am! What do you think I'm doing!"

"I know what your doing its just not good enough"

I stop hitting the punching bag, and look at Jason.

"Do you know I how dirty that sounds?"

"Is it really that important?" He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was just a joke" I walk away from the punching bag and take out my ponytail, and finger combing my hair.

"Where training not messing around."

"I kno-"I get cut off when Jason throws a punch. I block it perfectly, I guess the two months of training weren't for nothing. "Jason" I give him a stink face.

"What" he throws three more, I block all of them. I try to throw one but he quickly grabs my arm and brings me towards him. Two months made good, but not good enough to take on Jason.

We're so close to each other that our noses barely touch. I look at him for a second and he smirks at me. "Your a dick" I back away from him and he lets go of my hand. He laughs a little and leaves the gym and goes to another room inside his apartment . My phone rings I go to my bag that's not to far from where I am. I sit on the floor and answer it. It' Piper.

"Hey P"

"'Sup A, I suppose your hanging with him instead of your best friend right?"

I sigh a little bit. Every since September when I meet Jason I started hanging out with my friends less. Especially since I been training with Jason for two months every Saturday. However Piper and Blake started dating, so when we hang out with them it kinda awarawd

"I really can't blame you" Piper says.

"What?! What do you mean!"

"I mean he's kinda of a hottie."

I put Piper on speaker as I search through my bag for my water bottle.

"Yeah right" I lied.

"BS you can't be telling me that he's not hitting that"

My face starts to to get hot.

"Oh please he be lucky if I went on a date with him" I mean I'd be lucky to go on a date with him, but you know I won't tell her that.

I take a sip of my water as I peak over to see Jason taking off his white tank top and throwing it off to the other side of the bedroom in the next room over.

"So your telling me that you don't find him a bit attractive" as I stare more a bit of water falls on top of blue tank top. I guess you can say I got wet-and not in the good way.

"No…"

"Your so lying whatever... do you think your drill sergeant hottie will let you hang out with your friends for a little while? We'll have you back at a appropriate time of course."

"Oh shut up, I'll see what I can to do." I turn off my phone and throw it into my gym bag as well as my water bottle. I wipe my hands on my black yoga pants. I get up from where I'm sitting and go to a shirtless Jason-and believe me it takes so much restraint to not look.

"Hey Jason Imma go hang out with my friends, and I don't care what your going " I turn and start to walk away

"Fine,.. I guess I'm not lucky enough to take you out on a date"

I turn red in the face as he says that.

"You offering?" I try my best not to completely freak the hell out! I turn quickly around.

"Maybe, but I'm not to good enough for Princess Lexie" Jason looks around for another shirt as he says this.

"First enough I'm willing to go a date with you, for a price. And second I'm not a Princess I'm a Queen"

"Fine your highness, what's your price"

WHAT IS GOING ON! AAAAH!

"You can take me on a date, but tomorrow I want to go on patrol for the first time "

Jason sighs loudly. He finally comes face to face with me.

"Your not ready" he says

"I'am ready enough"

"Yeah in your dreams"

"I'm not asking to go fight an army. I asking to go beat up some street criminals"

Jason looks deeply into my eyes, and I do the same.

"I'll pick you up at 8" he says

"Where we going?"

"Surprise"

Well damn you Jason Fucking Todd.

"Fine" I say

"Fine" we both walk away.

I gather my gym bag and pull out my phone. I text Piper and head out of Jason apartment.

* * *

I hang out with Piper for about an hour and tell her about my date. And let me tell you she was 1000 times more excited about it than me. She even offer to help me get ready but had to go home for family emergency. I get home around 7 to get ready.

When I come in I instantly go to my mom's room to see if she's okay. She's sleeping in her uniform, poor mom. I then go straight to my room to choose my outfit. I look around in my closet until I find a navy blue sleeveless dress with poke a dots. I also find some maroon stockings. I run through my closet to find some black Doc Martins. I quickly take a shower and get dress. I look into the mirror and run my hands though my hair.

I can't believe I'm getting ready for a date with Jason Todd. Shitttt

As I stare into the mirror my door bell rings. I quickly grab a purse with my phone and keys inside, and go to answer the door. When I open my door I see Jason standing there in a dark red shirt, black jacket,black jeans, and black shoes.

"You look nice" Jason says.

I twirl my long hair a little.

"You look like you might get hit by a car at night"

He laughs a little at this. "Let's go" he grabs me by the waist and we go downstairs. We reach downstairs to see a bike with two helmets.

"Ready to go" Jason says

"Been ready" I say

We walk to the bike together. I take a helmet and sit on the bike. Jason does the same but sits in front of me, I hold on to the sides instead of Jason waist. We take off.

A wait a few minutes until I engage in conversation with Jason. "We're we going?"

"To the pier" Jason says

"Gotham, the pier, at night? You sure that's a good idea?"

"No but your with me so everything should good"

I look behind me to see a a dark bag strap onto the back of the bike.

"A picnic?" I say.

"Of sorts" God I could hear the smirk.

"Whatever" I give up holding onto the sides and place my arms around Jason waist, and lean my head against his back.

* * *

Jason stops near the end of the pier and we get off. I take off my helmet and sit on the edge of the pier and look onto the waters. I hear Jason take off the bag and walk towards me. He hands me the bag and sits next to me. I open the bag to see a case of bottle beers inside.

"Classy" I say. I take out one and pass the bag to him. He takes out one and offers to open mine. He opens mine and hands it back to me.

"I'm not good at dates" I say as I swing my legs and drink my beer with little sips.

"Yeah I'm the one who took a girl to a creepy river at night" Jason says

I laugh a little, and shiver because damn it's cold since it's like the middle of November I'm not the smartest when it comes to clothes. And now you know when we meet my, second week as a senior at Gotham High. Wow who could predicted this.

"Not to be cliche…" Jason takes off his jacket(to revel he's wearing a long sleeve shirt, wow) "But I think you look cold" he places his jacket over me and I put my arms through it.

"Just to strike up conversation, is there anything I should know about you?" I ask, talking more sips from the beer(yay underage drinking).

"You all there is about A. From my crappy childhood, to being taken under the Bat's Wing, to becoming what I am now. But don't tell anyone what Bruce does at night"

"I know all that but I feel like there's this big gap that your not filling in" I move closer to him that were brushing shoulders. He turns and looks at me, then turns back.

"I told you everything"

"I know your lying ok? I'm not stupid. Why do you have such a vendetta against Bats still from something that I don't know about. What is something that is so bad that you can't tell me. Why are some gun crazy, red helmet looking, anti hero who save a me!" I practically scream at him. Wow Alex you so great, already ruining the date

"Is because I die Alex!" Jason sighs loudly gets up and moves towards the bike. "And Bruce didn't kill the son of a bitch who did it to me"

I get up and follow him.

"Wait I don't understand Jason you look pretty alive to me."

Jason looks away form me then confronts me face to face.

"It's a long complicated story ok.

Some people They taught me things and brought me back to life. I took does skills and brought them back to Gotham to get some well deserved justice. I hated Bruce, I still hate him but I hide it to be with my family again." Jason walks away from me.

I grab onto his shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry"

Jason grabs my arm and pulls me towards himself. Our faces are now close as they where this morning. Jason pulls me into a tight embrace. His warm was like heaven to my icy hell I call a body. It was great feeling.

"Wow what a great conversation we were having" I whisper

"Not good at dates" he whispers into my neck.

The sound loud ass fucking Motorcycles brought us back into reality. Just when everything was going good.

"We'll look who we have here folks, two lovebirds having a cute little date" says a familiar voice. "It's cute and shit but your in the Deathstalker territory"

Oh my god this dick, our first date was pretty much a stakeout. Oh whatever my life's not a hallmark movie, this is the best it can get.

I look up at Jason who wrap his arms around me as he tries to hide me from Dylan.

"Go along, we got nothing for you" Jason shouts back.

Dylan and his small group of 4-6 guys park the bikes a few feet from ours and slowly move closer to us.

"That's were your wrong. You know we were just going to rob you but they I saw something else. I see you Alex" says Dylan

I wiggle out of Jason arms.

"What do you want!" I look at him with my arms crossed.

"Isn't it obvious" he walks closer to me and gentler touches my arm. "I want you"

I shake him off.

"We're over and we been over for awhile now. Wasn't the knife in the shoulder enough?"

"We were so good together why would leave and go to him"

"Fuck off Dylan, she's already said her answer" Jason face is red in anger. It's kinda cute in a way, but where kinda outnumbered to start killing people.

I grab Jason hand, it's warm but not sweating.

" Let's go" I pull him towards the bike to get on. We throw the beers to the sides and put on the helmet. I was surprised that Dylan and his merry gang let us go. Jason starts the bike.

"I gave you a second chance you'll really regret this in the end" Dylan shouts.

"Go to hell" I flip the bird as we leave.

* * *

Well Let's just say that this wasn't the worse date I ever had, but it will be unforgettable.

Jason walks me back to my apartment with his hand on my arm

"I'm sorry about tonight" he said.

I look through my bag to find my keys and open the door.

I step in. "It's ok, I had worse" I smile a little.

He smiles a little too. He looks down then looks up at me, stepping closer.

"Can I try something" he said "if you don't like it, I'll stop"

I nod my head. "But something tells me that I'm going like it" i smile.

My heart starts racing at a million miles per minute, as Jason leans closer to me.

He slowly presses his lips to mine. His warm lips against mine soft cold ones. I left my eyes open for moment than close them. I fall into Jason's embrace kissing back after that. I bring my hands up to Jason neck and leave them there.

A few moments later we both pull apart for air. Jason smirks at me and I bite my lip looking at him.

"I've been waiting to do that for awhile now " Jason says.

I nod and smile.

We let go of each other, only holding hands, and back up a little.

"Bye Alex" Jason says . He slowly lets go of my hand.

I grab Jason and pull him into a another passionate kiss then let him go. "Don't forget your jacket" I smile, take off the jacket and hold it.

"Keep it, I have penalty more."

"Bye Jason" I close the door. I slide against the door and sit on the ground. I have officially stolen Jason Todd's heart…and he stole mine. Awesome.

* * *

Wow i finally updated. I promise in the summer that i will post more.


	7. Prep Time

I slept the rest of the night with Jason jacket in my arms. I woke up to the sound of my phone. I look to see who it was, Jason. I was so excited even though I shouldn't be, it probably was nothing.

"Hola" I say

"Oh Good, your up" Well hello to you to babe.

I roll over on to my bed. "What do want honey"

"I just need your help on something. Can you be ready by in 5 minutes"

"Your kinda asking for a lot"

"No not really,I live across the street and can see that your not doing anything" I sit up to look out my uncover window. Jason waves at me. I flip him the bird and lay back down.

"Screw you Todd, yeah I'll be there" I walk up to my curtains and shut them.

I walk over to my closet. I grab a Spring sunflower dress, a long army jacket, and brown boots.

I quickly get dress and run a comb through my hair. I look at my self in the mirror. For the first time in a while I'm actually nervous. I don't get nervous easily but now I am. Jason does that to me. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I walk outside my room to see my mom eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Alex" my Mom says.

"Mom" I walk up to her and hug her.

"How's everything going I hope I haven't missed anything interesting."

"No not really, man I'm so sorry Mom but I'm meeting with some guy from school" Oh shoot I shouldn't have said that.

"A guy? Is it Blake? Is he your boyfriend" Yes,no, and don't know.

"Mom, I'll tell you later."

"Honey I'm working late again this week, but I'll try to make some time on Thursday for us to have a girl time"

I smile at her. "Yeah, that will be cool, bye Mom"

I leave my house and walk downstairs until I meet Jason. I run into his arm and he stiffly hugs me. I bury my head into his chest but I notice how uncomfortable he was and pull away.

"What's wrong" I look at him, looking around.

"We just need to go" fine cranky pants. He grabs my hand and we walk down the street.

"We're are we going"

"To go stakeout tonight's target" we keep walking until we reach the bike we hop and drive towards the the docks

"So I guess last nights stakeout wasn't a success." I lean against some boxes and shipping stuff looking out of a binoculars.

"Last night wasn't a stakeout" Jason leans against a big shipping container. "Pay attention"

"Yeah whatever you keep telling yourself that" I watch gang members put sketchy boxes into a warehouse. Probably drugs, most likely drugs.

"Alex… what's wrong"

I get up and look at him" What's wrong? I was about to ask you that." I jab my finger into his chest. "Your acting different after last night"

"I'm not acting different"

"Yes you are! You barely shown any affection towards this morning."

"I'm sorry I can't be this prefect Disney channel boyfriend you always wan… wait minute Alex go along."

"Wait wh-"

Before I can even protest Jason traps me against the shipping container and starts to kiss me. He takes his left hand and places it on my hip. Last night was incredible. I felt like I was the only girl in the world. For that small moment I did feel like Disney character.

But now it feels wrong. I feel like that slut Angela Wilson when I caught her making out with Dylan.

Jason pulls away to kiss my neck.

"Jason…please stop"

He whispers in my ear "Let me know when their gone" He goes back to attacking my lips before I could answer.

As Jason continues two gang members walk pass us. "Oh look just two teenagers fucking around" said one of them. As soon as they pass us I violently push Jason off of me.

"Don't you ever do that again" I whisper.

"Alex I'm sorry…I had t-"

"You didn't have to do shit. We could of taken them or hide. We could of done anything but that!" I start to rub my arms. "I thought you really care about me. I thought you were different from Dylan. But your not! You both want the same thing sex! And once you get you'll leave me" I started to break down crying. I knew this was to good to last. I'm so stupid and naive.

"Alex" he steps closer to me. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way it was never my intent"

"It better be" I wipe some tears off my face, and fall into an embrace with Jason.

"I'm sorry Alex I won't do that again, ever" I cry into in chest. He slightly pats my head. "Let's get out of here. This isn't the safest place to be right now"

We pull away and laugh alittle.

"Yeah maybe we should" I say.

Jason grabs my hand and we sprint towards the bike

"We're are we going?" I ask

"Shopping… for your gear"

* * *

Hey short chapter for now, don't worry a long one will be coming soon. This chapter and the one before this will be edited soon. And do any of you guys have any names for Alex? Thank you!


	8. Fight or Flight

Jason and I went shopping to get some legal and some illegal things including my glock who's-name-I-forgot. I sit on the floor with my uniform in my hand. I hold the black leather jacket in my hands.

Jason stands over the bed cleaning his gun.

"Let's try not to get shot tonight Alex. I don't feel like pulling bullets out of you."

"Yeah" Jason plans to get me a kevlar outfit in the future.

"You should get dress we head out soon"

I nod and head to the bathroom, taking the costume with me.

I zip the black leather jacket up to my neck and look deeply into the mirror.

"Ok Alex don't fuck this up"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

A knock from the door pulls me away from the mirror. I go and open the door to see Jason standing there in his Red Hood gear.

"Ready?" He ask

"Yeah,sure" I walk past him and into the living room.

"Well your almost complete" Jason walks over to a bag in his room, and comes back with a white mask in his hands. I pick up his red helmet on the floor and hold it in my hands. "Here we go finishing touches" he places the white mask on my face. I then in return put his helmet on his head.

"Prefect" I say.

"Enough of touchy feely. Let's go" he walks towards the window. "Don't forget your utility belt." Jason climbs down out of the window.

I quickly grab my belt off the couch, put it on and jump out the window after him.

* * *

_20 __minutes later_

"We're here" Jason climbs off the bike and I do the same. I felt weird standing next to Jason. He look so confident and sexy. I felt like a kid in the Halloween costume. You know if a kid had a black leather jacket, matching pants, and utility belt with a connecting gun holster. Well to bad Alex you're all ready here. I push a piece of hair out of my eyes, I decided to wear my hair down because I have no hair band (not important but I thought you should know)

"Let's go Alex" we run off to hide behind some shipping containers.

"You see them" I say

"Yeah, you ready." He looks at me.

"Sure"

I can't see his face but I know he giving me stink face.

* * *

We finally made it into the warehouse and now we're staring at gang members surround in a circle. We're up on the second floor.

"Alex we gotta go in fast and loud."

My heart starts to beat fast. Oh shit this is real. I have to do this. Shoot people with the gun hanging by my side.

"Alex, alex are you ready" Jason looks at me. I have to pull my self out of thought to look at him.

"Yeah" he grabs the back of my neck.

"Sure"

"Si " I say

" Let's go" said Jason

Jason stands up from his position and shoots into the crowd, breaking the conversation we barely heard.

"I'm sorry am I disturbing you?" Jason says. He jumps from the hiding position and I follow him.

He starts shooting at the members and I do the same.

When the action started happing it felt like a soundtrack from some action film was playing getting me hype up.

I shoot at two and back kick another. I put my gun back and back hand and fugly mofo. Another huge dude Grabs me by my hair(damn it) and started pulling. Once I got close to him I elbow him hard then knee him where the sun don't shine. I quickly look at Jason, he smashing a dude's face in, plunging a knife in some guys gut. Wow Jason. I quickly move on to a dude covered in tattoos. I straight up punch him in the face, then engage in a short hand to hand combat, until it ends with a kick to his face. I glance over to see Jason again fighting off three dudes (I thought my fight was hard). I pull out my gun and aim it at one of them. Before I pulled the trigger, I get tackle by a not so random guy.

"Imma gonna kill you, you stupid bitch." Yelled Dylan. He begins to strangle me oh shit what to do. Not much time.

I struggle to reach my belt to get a knife to plunge in his shoulder (again). As he falls to the ground in pain I get on top of him punching the living shit out of him. I punch him so hard that blood start to come out, some splashing in my face.

If it wasn't for a pair of hands that pulled me away from him I probably would of killed him. I would've been like Jason.

"A- we gotta go" I look up at Jason the dead white eyes of the mask staring back at me. "Lets go we-you did good." I nod my head, pull the knife from Dylan's shoulder and follow him out the warehouse, leaving behind a bloody Dylan.

"That is exactly why I wear a red helmet" pointing to my stain mask as we ran to the bike.

As soon as we got back to Jason apartment we both took off out mask/helmet.

"Oh my god, that was fucking crazy." Jason watches me as I'm jumping around the living room into the bedroom, Jason follows. "Like I have so much adrenaline, I have so much of it. I look at Jason then jump on him, smashing out lips together. As quickly as we kissed each other, we pulled apart. We look at each other for a moment until we slam our lips together. I grab Jason and throw him into the bed. I climb on to him and start to nibble at his neck. Jason flips me over to where he's on top of me. He slowly zips my jacket down and pulls it off. I grip his neck and deeper the kiss. As we continue to kiss my phone starts to vibrate. I unclick my belt and throw it to the the ground. I struggle to pull off his jacket then climb back on him. I pull off my shirt and stare at Jason. I place my hands on Jason chest

"Alex you phone keeps ringing"

I lean over Jason to where my hair is over his face.

"It's probably not important."

"If it wasn't important they would of stop calling by know." Jason caresses my hip a little.

"Fine" I climb off of him to pick up my belt. I pull out my phone to see three miss calls from my mom. I sit on the side of the bed and pick up my voicemail.

"Alex…honey I know you said you were hanging out with some friends…I think you should stay over…everything's fine…" I hear the crash of glass and my mother crying a little.

I feel a small tear escape from my eye.

"Alex is everything fine" Jason rubs my back."

"Sure" my voice breaks a little as I put my tank top back on. "I gotta go" I get up grabbing my jacket and belt on the way out.

"Alex what happen" Jason follows after me.

"Nothing. Leave me alone" I slam the door behind me.

I can't believe he was here. The piece of shit I call a dad

* * *

As I struggle to open the door I hear yelling and more objectives breaking. I push open the door to see my dad hitting my mom across the face

"Stop it your hurting her" I grab his arm and try to pull him away from him. However my dad is 6ft, muscular, white guy who did time in jail for some gang related activities. He throws me to the side and I hit the wall hard. He continues to keep hitting her, I run up and start punching and kicking me. He turns and punchs me in the face hard. I had enough, I took the knife that was in my belt and she an him in the side.

"You little bitch" he pulls the knife out from his side and throws it to the ground. He leaves slamming the door behind me. I go to my mom who's laying in the ground and caress her.

"I'm so sorry mom" I hold her tight as she cries into my chest.

The door slams open again. There standing is Jason.

"Alex"

He walks towards my mother crouching infront of us. He cups my face where I got hit, it started to swell up. Jason pulls me and my mother into a tight embrace holding us for a moment.

"Get up bring your mom to the sofa, I'll get you two the first aid kit."

We do as he says as he gets the first aid kit. Jason attends to my mom first cleaning her wounds and bandaging her up. He then comes to me.

"I'm fine"

He looks at me lovely.

"I'm fine, Jason" he nods and walks away. I go after him grab I his arm.

"Jason please don't"

He looks at me hard, then pulls me into a kiss.

"Jason, no" he pulls my hand off his arm then walks away closing the door behind him. I just stand there in the living room

* * *

_A hour late_

I sit on the bed rushing through some homework when I here a soft knock on my window. I ignore it . Then I don't.

"It's open"

Jason opens the window from the little crack I left and enters my room. He sits by the window saying nothing.

"Jason…"

"…I Didn't kill him"

I look up from my homework.

"I almost did." He sits next to me, I quickly close the book. And put it on the floor. I grab Jason hands that are stained with blood. I gently rub his hands with my own. He brings his left hand to graze my left cheek. I winced a little.

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"What are you do tomorrow at school"

"I'll figure it out"

I let go of his remaining hand and place my hands on his head kissing his forehead.

"Lemme me get something to clean you up" I leave to get some wipes and come back to Jason still sitting on my bed. I sit in front of him taking his hands and cleaning them. I get up and put the dirty wipes in the garbage.

"Jason" I place my hand on his face he grabs my hand. "Stay with me tonight."

He looks up at me.

"Alex…"

He whispers

"Not like that"I laughed a little. "I'm worried about you."

"Fine, what about your mother."

"She's resting right now it's fine"

He nods.

"You better take your damn boots off though. I'm not ruining another pair of sheets for you"

I scoot pass Jason until I hit the wall I lay down waiting for Jason. Not a moment later did he lay down next to me. I run my hand across Jason face he warps an arm around me.

"Jason…" he looks down and kisses me on the forehead. "You scare me."


End file.
